New Beginnings not Endings
by Morning Bleach
Summary: When it's time for good-bye, what will happen? And who will be saying it?


* * *

Wow my first FanFiction, i know so many say that but now i know why they say it..it's scary.

I got this idea from a story i was acting out in my mind, and it bloomed from there. this can either be a one-shot or a full story...depending on if people want to see where i am heading with it.

If they want me to go farther or if i decide to, i will be baseing future events on what i know from my limited knowleage

For any couples you may wander about, check my profile, i will not very from the ones listed there.

Disclamer: I dont own Bleach

hope you enjoy!!

* * *

The time came when those in Soul Society and on Earth began to settle down. It was years after Aizen had been defeated; those who were teens at the time of the war were now adults and beginning to think about families. Soon kids would be born, rings were being worn on the left hands and the passage between Earth and Soul Society was widely used by many. Sōtaichō Yamamoto began to see the down fall in all this, too many souls were acting as both human and shinigami; lives were becoming too complicated; so he brought those people together.

"Our world will soon no longer be only shinigami if this keeps up. I must stop this blending, but too many would be broken if I sent the humans home alone. You may choose weather you will stay in Soul Society or on Earth. Once you choose there is no turning back."

Those assembled left to resume the next day and announce their decision. Word spread through the Gotei 13 quickly and decisions were made through the tears and hurt. The next day they come together. Who would stay and who would go? Some choices were easier than others. Orihime would stay on Earth, she and her husband, Ulquiorra, were expecting their first child. Chad and Karin would stay on Earth as well. A few others had more trouble. Renji had been going to Earth every chance he got and had recently learned that his girlfriend was pregnant. He also knew that Soul Society needed him there but Tatsuki won over his job, he loved her and their unborn child too much to leave them.

"I am sorry," he said. "I want to stay a shinigami, but I can't stay. T-tatsuki is pregnant. I won't leave her." Everyone either gasped or congratulated him. Ichigo punched him in the arm while Rukia screeched in joy, then her eyes filled with tears as it sunk in-- she would never get to see her childhood friend or his family again.

The next blow to hit was the fukutaichōs. All of Nemu, Rangiku and Nanao had been to the living would for sometimes as long as a month and every spare minuet they tried to be there, though unknown to even each other were their real reasons behind the visits. It seemed that what they had found there, they were unwilling to give up for the rest of their lives. But they were willing to give up their lives as shinigami. This blow came both unexpected and much unapproved. At first Sōtaichō Yamamoto had forbid it, they were still trying to recover from losing taichōs in the war and now Renji. Nemu had eventually spoken up saying that her division was being well taken care of by its new taichō (after her 'father' had died in the war, she had wanted to step down anyway).

"But that still leaves three fukutaichōs to find and most likely three taichōs to choose or find." Sōtaichō Yamamoto said.

"Three? Sōtaichō Yamamoto, there are only two empty taichō seats, aren't there?" Rukia asked.

"I am assuming you and Kurosaki-taichō will be returning to the living world as well Rukia Kuchiki." The old man responded.

"Actually…"

"We have decided to stay here in Soul Society, Sōtaichō." It was Ichigo that responded.

"What Ichi-nii! You can't be serious, can you?!" Karin and Yuzu, who was there for a short visit cried out, running to their brother.

"The Soul Society needs me more than Earth does now guys, besides I've already been Squad Five Taichō for nearly seven years. So I am here most of the time anyway. I've built my life here with Rukia. And …it's the only way Byakuya-taichō has agreed to give me Rukias' hand in marriage." He said turning to the raven-haired shrimp beside him, "If you'll have me?"

Gasped went again throughout the room as Rukia squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slowly spun around with her in his arms. Not quite how he would have liked it but now it looked like his family and friends wouldn't be there for the wedding so he had no choice.

This came as good news to the Sōtaichō. He would only need two captains now and a few fukutaichōs had reached bankai during the war and since then. Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to convince Ikkaku to leave 11th division…but he was losing Renji who had reached bankai and could control it quite will.

"Um, I am sorry Sōtaichō," the room quieted and the occupants looked around to locate the person belonging to the voice that had spoken. "Sir, Isane and I would like to go the living world sir. We've discussed it and she would prefer to raise our family there, Sōtaichō, if it wouldn't be too tuff on the squads." Hanatarō had been the owner of the voice.

It took another five minuets of noisy chatter to calm everyone back down and for the Sōtaichō to assess the damage to his 13 squads. Now everyone had spoken. He was short two taichōs, squads three and nine. So far Hisagi had taken over for his missing taicho but squad three was not running so smoothly. Ichigo had taken squad five. The remaining taichōs had tried to help out the other squads but it became apparent that new taichōs were needed. Sōtaichō had already tried to get former taichōs Urahara and Shihōin to take their places but both had refused a permanent appointment to the rank. Now he would be missing fukutaichos for squads four, six, eight, ten and twelve…these next few months would be tuff.

"Sir?"

"Yes Kurosaki-taicho?"

"Sir, I would like to recommend Rukia for the rank of fukutaicho sir, she has the power but her brother fears for her safely. Right now is the safest of all the times I have been here and you need her sir." Rukia gaped at her fiancée but the Sotaicho nodded.

"I agree Kurosaki-taicho. I will speak to Kuchiki-taicho about it, thank you."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone we have made our decisions. For those of you who will be remaining, I thank you, for those of you who have chosen to leave; I have conditions that must be met. First of all your gigai will be set to age as normal humans. You will not be in contact with or be aloud to return to Soul Society unless under death for those of you who are still human." So far everyone seemed to be taking it well. "We will be monitoring your resitue, but will not come to help you if you get into trouble. We will allow you to fight hollows and transform into shinigami. We can not let all your training be for nothing and I am sure you will continue to fight so it might as well be legal." A few heads nodded, Renjis' vigorously.

"It is to be assumed that some of you will eventually be starting families. Thus we have a few rules. You may tell _only _your spouse about shinigamino one else. If you have children, which we will monitor if it seems the case, you may tell them about shinigami and the war only after their 14th birthday or later if you think they are not ready. But only once your youngest is 14, no sooner; or else you would be keeping it from the younger while trying to teach the older sibling how to control that power they will inherit from you.

"If we could stop this inheritance we would but as we can not these are the terms of your choice. That goes for all children and the children's children as well. They will never stop being spiritually capable once you begin a line of shinigami-human cross. This must be as a tradition would be carried out. You may think of it as a right of passage for the children. Teach them the basics of a shinigamis' power. Maybe explain shikai but also make them understand that as they will live a normal human life span they have very little chance of reaching shikai let along bankai. These conditions must be met or you put both Earth and the Soul Society in danger.

"This separation to the real world will be set up with in the month. We will give you time to find homes and jobs in the real world before the cut off. And yes Rukia, once you and Ichigo set your wedding date we will allow them and whomever you wish, with in reason, to attend the wedding even after the cut off, but that will be the last good bye. A small get together will calm any fears you may have for your friends. After that we must move on."

After questions and complaints, the good byes began. The next month went by with the shedding of many tears. Ichigo was leaving all his family and high school friends while so many second seats were leaving their divisions.

Kyōraku-taichō proved very angered by the departure of his 'Nanao-chan.' Till the day and hour of her departure he hadn't left her side trying to convince her to stay, but she said that she liked her life on earth. She was unwilling to give it up and would not give up her friendship with the female fukutaichos. When it came time for her to go there the senkaimon gate, her taicho grabbed her and slammed his lips onto her own. Nanao neither fought back or kissed back and afterwards simply said good bye and was gone. After that Kyōraku-taicho never really was the same again. He never let another fukutaicho to replace her; following instead in the footsteps of his close friend, Ukitake-taicho, and having two third seat officers share the fukutaichos duties.

Rukia had cried very much on saying good bye to everyone, especially Renji. She and Momo were crying long after he and Tatsuki left through the senkaimon gate. It seemed all the females of Soul Society were either leaving or weeping.

Unohana-taicho was upset to see her fukutaicho and best friend off as was Isanes sister, Kiyone. More crying. Momo wept for each leaving friend, Tochiro was not happy at all for his fukutaicho 'deserting him' saying 'many now my new fukutaicho wont be such a bum' that was his way of dealing with Soul Societyies losses. More crying.

Yachiru was crying in her taichos arms as her friends and fellow compations from Shinigami Women's Association left through the senkaimon gate. The new taicho of squade Twelve was sad to see Nemu off but he did with a dry face, eigher way his squad was already pritty sure on a new fukutaicho. Momo and Rukia cryed once more.

At long last, thou it seemed too short coming to those left behind, the last shinigami passed though the gate and the doorway closed; leaving a large group of crying souls on one side and a small group of rouge shinigami-turned-human on the other.

* * *

hope you liked it... i did not plan for the missing fukutaicho numbers to be spaced in such a way as they are, and i laughed when i relized it.


End file.
